KTGW-TV
KTGW-TV is a Argosy Network affiliate in El Centro, California and Yuma, Arizona. It broadcasts on channel 7. History KTGW first began in 1969 as a CBS affiliate taking the affiliation from KYBC-TV which became an ABC affiliate. The station was locally owned by KTGW-TV, Inc. In 1973, the station was sold to Cosmos Broadcasting, after 20 years of Cosmos owning the station, it was later sold to Desert Telecasters in 1993 which planned to buy the station originally back in 1986, but the deal fell through. In 1995, the Big Switch occurred with KTGW becoming a Fox affiliate and former Fox affiliate KOSJ became an affiliate of The WB also changing their call letters to KYWB, after 19 years of affilating with Fox, the station became a Argosy Network affiliate. During it's time a Fox affiliate, the station aired syndicated programs such as Judge Judy, Everybody Loves Raymond, Wheel of Fortune, and Entertainment Tonight among other syndicated programming. The station stopped airing syndicated programming when the switch to Argosy happened as part of the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. Desert Telecasters also sold off KTGW to the KIVO Television Group as part of the deal. On October 28, 2015, the station announced they will become an ITV Network affiliate the KIVO Television Group also announced that KTGW would be sold to ITV America Holdings. The sale was finalized on November 1, 2015. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *NewsScene 7 (1969-1973) *NewsWatch 7 (1973-1982) *News 7 (1982-1987) *Channel 7 News (1987-1995) *Fox 7 News (1995-2014) *Argosy 7 News (2015) *ITV News Imperial Valley (2015-present) Station Slogans *7's The Place (1981-1986) *Hello Imperial Valley, Channel 7 Says Hello! (1986-1990) *The Imperial Valley News Authority (1990-1995) *Channel 7 is Looking Good Together (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach for the Stars on Channel 7 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on Channel 7 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *February Looks Great on Channel 7 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 7 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and Channel 7, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch on Channel 7 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit on Channel 7 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on Channel 7 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for Channel 7 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Look of Imperial Valley is Channel 7 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on Channel 7 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *I am Channel 7 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to Fox in 1995) *Your Source for Balanced News in the Imperial Valley (1995-2003) *Just You Watch the Best (2003-2009) *The Desert Southwest's Most Experienced News Team (2009-2014) *Only Argosy Imperial Valley (primary; January-November 2015) *Your Source for All Things Imperial Valley (secondary; January-November 2015) *Where Imperial Valley lives. (2015-present) Logos KTGW ID 1982.png|KTGW logo from 1982 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign KTGW-TV 1983.png|KTGW logo from 1983 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch, You and CBS campaign KTGW ID 1984.png|KTGW logo from 1984 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign KTGW ID 1986 new.png|KTGW logo from 1986 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KTGW Look of America.png|KTGW logo from 1991 promoting CBS's The Look of America campaign KTGW-TV ID bumper 1992.png|KTGW ID bumper from 1992 as a CBS affiliate taken from The Golden Palace KTGW-TV 1995.png|KTGW's first logo as a Fox affiliate from 1995 KTGW-TV 2001.png|KTGW logo from 2001-2007 KTGW.png|KTGW's last logo as a Fox affiliate in 2008 Category:Channel 7 Category:Arizona Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:California Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Imperial Valley Category:KIVO Television Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1969 Category:Argosy Network affiliates